


HyeWonRimYeo

by wizoncepinkbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maknae line, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit
Summary: Gushing about their crushes not knowing it's all the same person? More likely than you think.OrHyewonrim are best friends who keeps talking about their crushes and gushing about their crushes' personality not knowing it was all the same girl, Yeojin.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Im Yeojin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	HyeWonRimYeo

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just an idea I've got last night, I'm not sure if I wanted to make this into a whole fic

Hyejoo was never fond of loud and boisterous people so it has always been a question on how she had been best friends with Yerim and Chaewon. It had been a bigger question mark for the other two when Hyejoo had been laughing a lot lately and telling stories about a certain small friend of hers who keeps on pranking people for fun, but knows her limits. The said friend was also loud but it doesn't irritate Hyejoo because she finds the way the girl smile endearing with the way her nose scrunches up and her eyes are gone. 

Yerim, has always been loud and energetic. A girl too bright and good for her own. So when she meets this girl, the one who can match her energy even after a long time, she gets intrigued. The girl exudes the same energy as she does, but also very cute and down to earth. Yerim can't even remember the first time she looked at the girl differently. But she clearly remembered getting all shy and flustered when the younger girl complimented her after watching her dance class. She smiled fondly and blushed slightly at the stuttering mess the younger girl is, describing how she was getting shy watching Yerim dancing. When asked why, the younger girl can't even look into Yerim's eyes while spouting various reasons and compliments such as the older girl was so pretty while dancing it distracts her and she gets shy just by watching her dance. Yerim won't forget how cute and shy the younger girl was during that encounter, especially when she looks around everywhere except at her.

Chaewon, even though the oldest of the trio, has always been the most hazardous among the three of them. She's small, and cute and all but very clumsy. That's why Hyejoo and Yerim took the responsibility to try and stir away the older girl from any kind of bizarre accidents. So when Chaewon proudly announces to them one day that she had avoided getting into any trouble for a whole week, Hyejoo and Yerim was shocked and skeptical. Chaewon proceeded gushing about her new friend, whom even if younger than the three of them, takes care of her really well too. The said new friend was loud when she wanted to, and can definitely play along Chaewon's antics if she's in the mood too. But what Chaewon had gushing about is when the new friend was serious and suddenly takes care of her. It might seem like a small thing for other people but to Chaewon who seemed to be the human embodiment of hazardous (that was basically Hyejoo, Yerim and Chaewon combined) small things matter to her. Chaewon doesn't know when she started developing maybe a tiny crush on the tiny new friend, but maybe it was that one time when she was rambling on and on how she always tries to cook for herself and always fails to do so. Then the next day, the new friend shares her food with her, proudly announcing that she was the one who cooked it. And how the following day, the new friend took her time to teach her a little about cooking. Chaewon won't forget how the youngest friend shoved the whole burnt food she made just to prove to her that even though she failed in being a good cook, it was still a good thing she tried. She also won't forget how the youngest girl didn't stop teasing her about it. 

Or

Hyewonrim are best friends who keeps talking about their crushes and gushing about their crushes' personality not knowing it was all the same girl, Yeojin. 

Hyejoo's Yeojin is Yeojin being her loud and extra self who keeps on giving heartattack to people around her for acting a little reckless at times. She's especially loud around Hyejoo because she thinks the older girl needs to have more energy in her. She's a prankster but she knows when to stop and when to act accordingly. 

Yerim's Yeojin is Yeojin being her energetic self who might be a bit bothersome for other people at times because her energy screams chaotic rather than cheerful. She tends to get shy around Yerim because she is the only girl who matches her energy instead of scolding her. She gets in trouble sometimes because she does good things in unconventional ways but her heart is in a good place.

Chaewon's Yeojin is Yeojin being herself underneath the extraness, overflowing energy and loudness, she's really matured for her age. She kind of sees herself in Chaewon when the latter is being clumsy, then she remembers how her older friends used to take care of her. She's young at age and young in heart but she knows when to take care and be responsible of other people.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not sure if I have the skills and the motivation to write this as a whole fic but if anyone is going to be interested in doing so, please dm me. 
> 
> Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit


End file.
